Harry Potter and the Gates of the Titans
by burningapple
Summary: After a mission in Gotham, Red Robin, Kid Flash and Raven found themselves in England in the year 1993 in their younger selves. With no memory of what happened besides a vague message that tells them to go to Hogwarts, what will their presence mean to the wizarding world of Harry Potter. Set sometime after Teen Titans #100 and Post Chamber of Secrets.
1. Chap 1: Welcome, Titans

**Hello guys, after a long personal debate and planning for almost a month. I have finally decided on a line up and title.**

 **As the summary says, this fanfic will be a Harry Potter/Teen Titans crossover.**

 **The version I will use for the Titans will be the Post-crisis and Pre-Flashpoint (sorry guys if you are not really a fan of the outside underwear) in short, New Earth. It will begin sometime after issue #100, meaning all stories is canon. As for Harry Potter, the timeline is canon up to Chamber of Secrets but with small alterations in the ancient past as well as the later books to fit it with this universe.**

 **I am hoping it will be interesting to both fans of both universes and to crossover enthusiast, so will give it my best on this fanfiction. Please take some time to Rate and Review. It will help me with my story-making and English skills.**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Titans and other DC characters belong to DC comics and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own the slight alterations.**

 **Without further Ado I present to you-**

 **Harry Potter and the Gates of the Titans**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome, Titans**

* * *

A quiet night passes through the streets in downtown Gotham. But as everyone is to expect, the streets in Gotham are always more than meets the eye.

"Look I know it's Clayface, but isn't all of us a little bit of overkill even for someone tough like him?" Kid Flash asked Red Robin as the Teen Titans are watching from a rooftop of a tall building towards an abandoned warehouse near the port.

"I know, but from what I gathered he was hired to do those series of robbery from all those museums last week, that is why it was a clean job and only one specific item was stolen at each museum." Red Robin replied as he look using his binoculars to scout the area.

"True, but it still has to be worth something else rather than its value right?" Superboy asked as he looked towards the sea. Using his vision, he tries to spot any boats going towards them at the moment that might be Clayface's client.

"It has to be because there seems to be no connection from all the items he stole." Red Robin replied.

"Can I see the things he stole again?" Wondergirl asked. Red Robin handed a small tablet and she browsed through.

"A high carat diamond, an antique statue from Peru and a golden Chinese cup. That's odd, this cup is big and does not look like Chinese."

"What do you mean Cass?" Ravager asked as she took a look at the image of the cup.

"That is what tipped me off." Red Robin butted in. "The diamond is just an ordinary one. He could have taken the more expensive ones but seems like he took what was easy to take during that day. That statue also has no relevance to any Peruvian legends or folklore, it's just a random statue. But that Chinese cup is different, notice the symbols and design is Chinese. But the three animals that are sculpted on the handles, base and insignia on one side are a little suspicious for Chinese."

"A goat on the base, a lion insignia and dragon handles." Ravager said.

"A chimera," Beast Boy said as he took a look at the images. "You can tell by the way the dragon is designed, looks more like a snake rather than a Chinese dragon.

"Yeah, so a little piece of our history must have been wrong." Red Robin replied.

"A yacht is coming." Superboy said.

"Alright, Beast Boy and I will tail Clayface. Kid Flash you'll stay here and be on the lookout. Radio if you see anything. The rest of you hide behind those crates, when I give the signal we all jump in. Let's try to take Clayface and the items back with us." Red Robin said as he handed Kid Flash the binoculars, Beast Boy transformed into an owl and flew down and everybody else is making their way towards the warehouse.

When they reached down, Beast Boy transformed into a rat and kept Clayface in arms length which was disguising as a security guard carrying duffel bag. Red Robin carefully made his way by passing towards crates and other objects he could use as cover. After a few moments the yacht made his way beside the port. Clayface made his way towards the yacht and the door opened, revealing Count Vertigo and a few henchmen holding SMGs.

"What the hell?" Red Robin said. "This does not sound like Vertigo's MO. Maybe someone else is pulling the strings. Alright Titans, we'll have to prevent Vertigo from getting those objects. Try putting a tracer on the yacht Kid Flash so we can tail him after. If he escapes, I already placed a tracer inside the statue."

"You got it Red… wait… you placed a tracer inside?" Kid Flash asked.

"Long story, Raven you're on point."

"Alright."

"Titans GO!" Red Robin said as Raven flew towards Clayface and swiped the duffel bag from his hand. The rest of them went out of hiding and are taking down the henchmen. Wondergirl, Ravager and Superboy are putting the henchmen to sleep while Beast Boy transformed into a ram after he jumped on the yacht, helping Solstice.

"The Titans are here!" Vertigo yelled. "Stop them and secure the items!"

Kid Flash made a run from the rooftop and snatched the duffel bag in the midst of combat. As soon as he tried to run away he slipped and saw that Clayface made a carpet using his hand and held unto him.

"You are not going anywhere Speedster!" Clayface snarled as he transformed back to his original form.

Meanwhile Raven is blocking Count Vertigo's Vertigo effect. She also has a force bubble around her that protects her from bullets. As the team is fighting to take most of the henchmen down, Red Robin and Kid Flash are trying to confuse Clayface by running in circles.

"He knows I'm going to drop a cement pellet on him." Kid flash continuously said to Red Robin as he ran and threw anything he can grab on Clayface.

"French Drop then."

As Kid Flash ran towards Clayface he was on the wrist and he was held upside down.

"Too slow kid!"

"Yeah I was kinda." He replied then threw a small ball at Clayface. But that ball was swiped away and Red Robin threw a smoke bomb right under Clayface. He coughed because of the smoke and Kid Flash managed to threw the right cement pellet and Clayface immediately hardened.

At the same time, most of the henchmen were taken down but one was able to throw a grenade towards Raven and she back away because of the impact. Superboy and Wondergirl charged towards Count Vertigo but they were affected by the Vertigo Effect and fell on the ground. Solstice then shined a very bright light blinding Count Vertigo and Beast Boy transformed into a Townsend's big-eared bat and flew towards him. Because the bat can use echolocation, all it had to do was close its eyes and follow the sound. When he was near Count Vertigo enough, he quickly transformed into a Red kangaroo and gave him quick kick on the chest. Apparently the momentum as a bat and an adjusted force from the kick was enough to knock Count Vertigo from the air to nearby crates. When Solstice lowered her light everybody else was knocked out.

"I already notified GCPD. They should be here any moment." Red Robin asked as the last henchman was piled at the center of the Titans and were tied up.

"Looks like it's going to be another line of interrogation then," Superboy said. "Maybe we should do this the fast way. We could all use the sleep for the night.

"I second it. Fast option would be nice." Wondergirl agreed. Suddenly another radiant light shone not far from where they were standing.

* * *

 _For this mission…..different approach… limitations will affect…. gain their ways to fit in…. Adjusting… you good are…... First…. reach Hogwarts….rest shall be opened…. good luck….find the way….._

Red Robin suddenly woke up and studied his environment. He was at a small cabin, and old cabin. Seems like most of the objects around him are old or barely repaired and was looking at the roof. Then that hit him. He was on the ground so he stood up and felt a small headache and saw that Kid Flash and Raven are at either side of him wearing civvies.

"Bart, Rachel, wake up. Holy moley!" he exclaimed which suddenly woke up Bart rather fast.

"What is it? Red why are you in…. What the hell!?" Bart shouted as he pointed to Tim.

"You look young!" they both exclaimed which made Rachel wake up next.

"Who are all of you?" a voice suddenly called to their attention. They saw a man who wore worn out robes and had scars across his face and wears a light brown hair that has a few grey hairs along with it pointing a small twig at them.

"I'd gladly answer your question sir but first, where are we, and why are you pointing at us with a stick?" Bart chortled back.

"But you aren't muggles. That does not explain how you got inside my house and pass through my wards or know what I am holding. I will humor you young man, my name is Remus Lupin and you are in my cottage here and this is a wand." The man replied.

"My name is Tim Drake, this is Bart Allen and Rachel Roth. I am guessing we are somewhere in England base on your accent, what's the date and what are muggles?"

"Pleasure to meet you Tim. We are in Yorkshire of course. Today is August 9, 1993 just a litte pass seven. Well that last question probably was a joke, am I right?"

"Yorkshire, what are we doing in England? 1993, what the heck, time travel? Last thing I remember we were on a _job_ in Gotham, it wasn't 1993. And why are we still talking to a man who is pointing a _wand_ at us?" Bart retorted sarcastically.

"Pipe down for a while Bart. He could have done us harm if he already wanted. Does that mean you know magic sir? I also assume that you can sense magic, too. But you are mistaken my friend only I have magic." Rachel spoke up.

"Forgive me my dear, but your friends are also wizards, and what is Gotham?"

"Rachel is right sir, she is the only one who has magic and Bart is rather _fast_ and I have no power whatsoever. Gotham is where we came from."

"Sorry young ones, but you all have magic. How about we test it? See that ladle over there? Try summoning it to you." Remus replied to them. Tim and Bart then tried to summon the ladle by a wave of hand and after a few seconds it flew towards them but they were both able to catch it.

"Alright hold up, aren't we missing something? Where are the rest of us, Cassie, Conner?" Bart suddenly shouted.

"Sorry but I did not see anyone else I don't know besides you three." Remus explained. "How about we start from what you remember."

They told him about the fragments they remember but they left out Gotham.

"Hogwarts, are you students? And why are you hiding things from me."

"Could you give us a moment for a while, Remus?" Tim requested then Remus went out of his cottage.

"I believe we all are thinking of the same thing." He said.

"Yeah, we are in a completely different world. This is not just a time travel but it kind of explains why we look younger. The question is, are we still in our multiverse? Where are the rest of the Teen Titans?" Rachel asked.

"He seems to know about Hogwarts, he could help us. What do you think Red?" Bart asked him.

"We should play this along and I think we are not in our multiverse anymore. Sounds impossible at the moment but I have a bad hunch that I am right. I don't see a good option at the moment and we can think about the others if we first can find out how we got here, besides, we are the Teen Titans. What could go wrong?"

As they called back Remus they sat around the living room while Tim remained standing.

"Alright Remus, we will tell you things. If you don't want to believe them that is not our problem but, we would appreciate if you could take us to Hogwarts in return." Tim said.

"A fair deal to me."

Tim explained to him about his world and what they were. He left a few personal things out but it was enough to convince Remus about who they are. He also learned that Hogwarts was a school for wizard and witches.

"Teen Titans, huh?" He asked. "What are metahumans and aliens are real?"

"Yes aliens are very real. Basically anyone who has ability surpassing ordinary humans can be considered a meta. In lay man's terms, a superhuman. It can be classified through various categories like magic, implants, genetics, etc. You can obtain it or either be born with it like Rachel here who has magic and Bart who can access the speed force because he is a descendant of Barry Allen, the second Flash who also created it." Tim explained.

"So you are not a metahuman? You kid are from the future? Speed force?" Remus questioned as he looked at the three of them.

"Technically, right now I am." Tim replied.

"Yes I am from the future, well our future anyway. The speed force allows me to do something like this." Bart said as he ran and paused all over the cottage which shocked Remus.

"How did you do that?"

"Well, with the speed force I am able to bend the laws of physics using super speed. All I did was to run all over the placed but I felt something was wrong." Bart replied.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked him.

"Never mind that for now. Could you take us to Hogwarts?" Bart asked Remus.

"Yes. Maybe the headmaster can help you with your situation. I have to take you via side-along apparition."

"What's that?" Tim asked.

"You could say a sort of teleportation."

"I would like to demonstrate my magic to you. However, I do not know the location of Hogwarts how about I take us back here. Would you trust us?" Rachel suggested.

"I should not but my instincts tell me I could. Very well it is located somewhere in Scotland. Now if you would please hold my hand. It will be a little bit of uncomfortable but it is one hundred percent safe." Remus said as they held his arm though Bart was rather skeptical. They disapparated after a moment and they all felt that their world was being twisted and they arrived right outside of Hogwarts. The look of awe was evident on the faces of the Teen Titans.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wow a school for magic. Now this is wicked!" Bart exclaimed. Then Remus took out his wand and mentioned a spell. A white light in form of a wolf appeared and ran towards the castle.

"I will inform the headmaster that he has visitors, maybe he can help you in your situation. There are protection wards so we won't be able to get in. And just so you know, muggles can't find this castle but if they did, they will only see old ruins."

After a few moments the gates of Hogwarts opened and after they all made their first step inside, the Teen Titans fell on the ground.

* * *

"Who are these kids headmaster? The boy with the red hair as a strange aura surrounding him and I can't pinpoint where it is from. The girl however, has a different aura that I have not seen my entire life."

"Calm down Poppy, they are waking up. We shall ask them questions to know the truth from all of them."

Tim was the first to wake up followed by Bart then Rachel. After a while they all stood up with eagerness in their eyes.

"So that's why. One heck of a night don't you guys think?" Bart asked them.

"Hello young ones, my name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. May I ask who you three are?" he asked them. Tim looked at his friends and looked back to him smiling.

"Hello headmaster, we are the Teen Titans, and we came for Harry Potter."

* * *

 **What did they learn after they fainted? How did they know about Harry Potter?**

 **Things will start to unfold so check out the next chapter.**

 **Please Rate and Review.**


	2. Chap 2: When Fate calls

**Thank you all for the Follow/Fav. I'll try to be updating this Fanfic once a week or more. I still can get a little busy with job hunting so bear with me a little. I will also answer the first review I ever got.**

 **Sakura Lisel- First of all I thank you for liking my fanfic. To answer your question, Raven died two times. First was when the Titans killed her so that the good of Azarath possessed her and kill Trigon. She died but she rose from the ashes and vanished. The second was when she interrupted Nightwing and Starfire's wedding when she implanted a seed of Trigon into Starfire when infact it was actually the seed of the good Raven. The good Raven and the Titans defeated the Evil Raven but the good Raven had nobody. Years of being a spirit, Brother Blood resurrected her into a body of a teenage girl because he knew that his marriage and Raven will bring Armageddon. The new Teen Titans saved her and she enrolled at a high school with the name Rachel Roth, in honor of her mother. Though this can be barely seen in the Teen Titans comicbook, you can see it more in the Titans comicbook when the old Teen Titans formed a group simply called Titans.**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Titans and other DC characters belong to DC comics and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the slight alterations.**

 **Chapter 2: When Fate calls**

* * *

Previously in Harry Potter and the Gates of the Titans

" _Hello young ones, my name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. May I ask who you three are?" he asked them. Tim looked at his friends and looked back to him smiling._

" _Hello headmaster, we are the Teen Titans, and we came for Harry Potter."_

* * *

Inside the hospital wing of Hogwarts

"Headmaster, should we detain them?" Snape said with a harsh tone. "Foreigners whom we have never heard of suddenly brought here by Lupin are demanding Potter?"

"Hold up! We said we _came_ for Harry not demand. Geez Professor Snape, you should loosen up a bit." Bart laughed at him.

"How did you know my name? Did you use Legillimens that I did not feel on me?" Snape retorted back angrily.

"Severus, calm down." Dumbledore said to him. "We shall have our answers."

"As a matter of fact we shall provide it not just for you headmaster but to professor Snape, Mcgonagall, Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey." Tim said to him.

"I don't want to be rude, but can I skip this part please? I want to see those moving portraits, staircase and the ghosts, too." Bart asked.

"I would not mind, young one. But would you know how to find your way back?" Dumbledore asked him.

"That won't be a problem." Bart replied as he made a run towards the door. Besides Tim, Rachel and Remus, everyone else was shocked.

"Albus, how in Merlin's name did he vanish like that? Surely that was not apparition. It did not look nor does someone could apparate inside Hogwarts." Mcgonagall asked.

"No professor, there was no magic involved. He just ran. I believe you should explain Tim." Rachel said when she suddenly waved her hand and a cloak of darkness shielded her and Tim.

"What was that for Rachel?" Tim asked.

"Snape tried to get inside our mind to see if we are telling the truth."

"Do that again and I shall take away the emotion you hid all these years." Rachel said calmly.

"How dare you-"

"Severus calm down. I understand and please forgive us."

"If we could make ourselves comfortable, this may take more than a moment." Tim said as the professors conjured themselves chairs.

"To begin with we three are members of the current incarnation of the Teen Titans. In the past, the Teen Titans was formed by side-kicks to different heroes because they knew they can make a difference even though they were young. Over the course of time many others joined and passed on, but the purpose still has not changed. We are more than just a team. We are a family and will be a family to others who might need us. As you can tell we came from a different world where it is more complex than yours. Not only magic but others that some might call you a fragment of imagination, for example aliens."

"Aliens?" Snape asked.

"Beings from other planet Severus. Over the years it has came to the curiosity of muggles." Dumbledore explained.

"That is correct headmaster, though I may not be able to prove it in this world, it does exist in ours among others."

"So if you young ones are from another world. What made you come to ours?" Dumbledore asked him. Tim looked down as he finally remembered the memories they were missing.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Looks like it's going to be another line of interrogation then," Superboy said. "Maybe we should do this the fast way. We could all use the sleep for the night.

"I second it. Fast option would be nice." Wondergirl agreed. Suddenly another radiant light shone not far from where they were standing.

"Greetings, Teen Titans." Doctor Fate said as he appeared to them.

"Same to you, to what do we owe the pleasure Doctor?" Red Robin asked him.

"I have come to you to ask of your assistance for something urgent. Forgive me but I will meet you at your tower after you are done here in an hour. Will that be alright?"

"Sure thing Doctor Fate, we will be waiting there." After Red Robin said that, he vanished and the GCPD came.

"That was odd. I never imagine Doctor Fate asking help from us rather than the Justice Society." Beast Boy wondered.

Took them a few minutes but Count Vertigo did not talk about the purpose of the objects. The rest of the henchmen did not know anything to what they were supposing to escort.

"We'll have to finish this tomorrow. Commissioner, I believe he is going to Arkham?" Red Robin asked.

"Yeah, until his trial or unless Star City makes a call to the AG for a transfer, he will stay there."

"Thanks, Raven, take us back to the Tower."

She manifested her Soul-Self and enveloped them all. Few moments they arrived at the Titans Tower after her Soul-Self uncovers. Suddenly Doctor Fate appeared to them again.

"Good evening Doctor. Please follow us in our briefing room." Red Robin said.

They went inside the tower and went directly to the briefing room where they all sat around the table.

"Thank you for hearing me Titans. I came here of urgency because of a phenomenon that I just learned." Doctor Fate said.

"And that would be?" Ravager asked.

"Years ago before my grand-uncle became the first Doctor Fate by freeing Nabu, he did not know that Nabu once traveled to another world accidentally. He transported himself to another world at the bidding of a pharaoh that wanted to see what was on the edge of Egypt. He found himself slightly depowered and in medieval England and found out that some people there know a different form of magic. He met four people who were planning to build a school. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin helped him and taught him their ways since for an unknown reason he gained their kind of magic. In return he helped all the four of them in whatever they wished. The school was built faster with his help but there was one problem. Nabu does not know how to go back. To escalate it more, Salazar Slytherin wanted a change of curriculum."

"And what would that be?" Superboy asked.

Doctor Fate began to explain that Slytherin only wanted students whose parents both had magic. Since magic is hereditary in that world, magic can be passed to their offspring or sometimes it can start on an individual with non-magic parents, thus called muggleborns. This concept kinda had a bad reaction in Red Robin.

"Wow, that's hardly fair." Red Robin reacted first.

"I am hardly sure it was. This created a wedge between the four founders in which made Slytherin left the school."

"So he left, isn't that a good thing?" Wondergirl asked.

"Not exactly, before he left he tricked Nabu and made a special chamber called the Chamber of Secrets inside the school. The purpose of this chamber was to hide a basilisk and will wait until the heir of Slytherin will return to execute his will."

"Sounds like he can be a candidate for a super villain, what happened to him?" Kid Flash asked.

"No one exactly knows, he never returned to the school after."

"What happened to the chamber then?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, but the remaining founders never found it. Nabu made the chamber adapt to the school itself. It would still be found at its location but will be invisible to everyone except the heir of Slytherin. In fear of what might happen, the remaining founders recorded their progress in hope someone might find it. In an attempt to rectify the situation, Nabu tried to make a portal that would connect both our worlds so that he could ask for help. The founders agreed to help but Nabu was not successful and suddenly returned to our world and lost their kind of magic. Even so, the founders promised him that in the event that someone might come, they will be of assistance even if they would pass." Doctor Fate finished.

"So if Nabu failed to find a way to get back here, how did he get back here then?" Red Robin asked.

"I am sorry but even I cannot give the actual reason. It is not in the memories of the Helmet that I currently knew. But I have a theory it must have been this helmet." Doctor Fate said.

"You just knew about this currently? And how come Nabu does not know how he got back here?" Wondergirl asked.

"Because recently I felt a rift opening from our world and because Nabu never remembered how he got and left that world."

"What kind of rift? I think it has something to do with these memories resurfacing though the Helmet?" Red Robin asked.

"I have a strong feeling that it has. The rift that took Nabu to that world has opened again. I took a peek and saw Hogwarts with my own eyes which confirmed the memories." Doctor Fate clarified.

"Ok, so what kind of help can we give?" Red Robin asked again.

"As I looked at that world I saw that recently there had been a war there among magic-users. Though it was different, I saw it through the eyes of a boy who seemed to be at the center of it."

"What does this boy have to do with it?" Raven asked.

"His name is Harry Potter. He somehow survived death as an infant. I believe that world is once again asking for our help." Doctor Fate explained.

"Ok so why us, why not the JSA or the big guns?" Kid Flash asked him.

"Because you people are the logical choice. You can blend in with the students and maintain a close watch on Harry Potter and not everyone is intended to go. Since I will be taking you there, I can only protect three people during and after the travel."

" _If_ we agree to help you, how will we travel back and forth?" Red Robin asked.

"I will take you there, that won't be a problem. But there might be an issue about coming back." Doctor Fate replied nervously.

"You mean returning is uncertain?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Not exactly," Doctor Fate tried to explain. "Like I told you, Nabu did not know how he got there and returned here. I know how to get there because I saw the rift. It is just I am not sure when you will return back."

"That still isn't enough to ensure that any of us could return. Thank you for the information Doctor but we have to discuss this issue." Red Robin said.

"I understand, I will return tomorrow for your decision." Doctor Fate said and then he disappeared through a portal he made.

"We will have to discuss this tomorrow morning. Tonight before going to sleep think about this we'll continue in the morning, meeting adjourned." Red Robin decided as they all tucked in for the night.

* * *

The next day, most of the Teen Titans were thinking about last night's revelation. Though some wanted to help, a few others already decided not to accept it. At around 9 a.m. Tim called for a group meaning.

"I hope you guys got a good night's sleep. Since this is urgent, I will review the odds then we vote if we agree to do this." Tim said.

"Three of us are going to war to another world that in some way is connected to ours. The downside besides a high probability of not returning, we are not sure when we will be returning. As far as I know, that is the only hindrance for us going there. They might be out of our multiverse, that is just my theory but if we can do something, it is always worth the shot. So first we vote if we agree to and help." Tim said to start the vote.

Last night probably was a rush but it was enough for them to thoroughly think about this situation. Those who voted to help are: Red Robin, Raven, Kid Flash, Ravager and Solstice. Those who voted no are: Beast Boy, Superboy and Wondergirl.

"Looks like its five to three, favor to help." Tim said.

"Just to be clear on my side, I agree to help but it doesn't mean I agree to go." Rose said.

"What do you mean Rose?" Bart asked.

"I'm saying that this is something maybe we should do but unless Doctor Fate gives an assurance that any of us could return, I am not going."

"Same by me, I hope that is okay." Solstice said.

"Fine by me here, so it looks like me, Rachel and Bart are going. All agreed on the results?" Tim finished.

"Good now our next agenda is to select someone who will lead the team since I am going. Nominations are now open."

It did not take long for the nominations. During those times that Tim was away because he was searching for Bruce Wayne, Cassie stood up and led the Teen Titans. Naturally, she was chosen to lead the team again in Tim's absence. Raven contacted Doctor Fate and told him about their decision and stayed at the Tower because he had something to teach her. The trip was sometime in the afternoon, this gave Tim and Cassie time to go around and look if they count find temporary members.

Sometime in the afternoon Tim and Cassie went back to the Titans Tower. They talked about the plan they had for the team.

"I talked to Aquagirl Tim, she wanted to go back but things in Atlantis are not good. She still had a few duties with Aquaman." Cass said.

"Well seems like I rather have good news. We all know with Dick disbanding the Justice League it's only a matter of time before he becomes Nightwing again. Bruce wanted Damian to be back on the team. He said that the kid's time here made him a little softer." Tim said to her.

"Great, someone for Rose to look after while you are not around."

"That's not all, what are your thoughts for having a reserve member?" Tim asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I met Wally while I went to see Dick, he was considering letting Iris join as a reserve member only though."

"Another Impulse on the team? I'll think about it Tim, right now you gotta meet Doctor Fate and the rest, they are the living room.

When they met with Doctor Fate, they saw that everyone else was ready to depart. He explained that he taught Raven how to make a pocket dimension where could store their own stuff and belongings like Bart's costume rings and basic necessities. He also explained that the travel will likely age them younger. With this in mind Tim had an idea.

"Could you guys open a portal near the Wayne Mansion for a moment?" Tim said.

Doctor Fate made a portal to the Wayne Mansion and Tim went inside the batcave. He opened a sealed door and revealed to be his old Robin Suit. He then took the same portal back to the Titans Tower.

"You're wearing that?" Bart asked.

"If we are going to get younger might as well. Plus it's a new world, I'd like a new identity for myself. I'll just make a few arrangements." Tim said.

Tim took his things and gadgets into the new pocket dimension Raven made. They said their goodbyes to the rest of the Titans.

"You will likely forget your current memories during the trip so I will lock it in your mind with magic. Since I will not be going I will not be able to unlock your memories. I will leave a message for you to go to Hogwarts immediately. Once you get there your memories will be unlocked and you will remember your mission. Good luck Titans." Doctor Fate said as he made an Egyptian cross portal. With one last look at their friends, they stepped in.

 _For this mission that you all agreed, you three must use a different approach.I am not sure how the limitations will affect to the two metahumans, but this is better rather than nothing. You will also gain their ways to fit in. Adjusting to circumstances is what you good are. That is why I selected you for this mission. First, you must reach Hogwarts and the rest shall be opened to you. I wish you all the best Titans, good luck on your mission and I hope you find the way to return._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"My friend you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

Tim suddenly was snapped out of his memory.

"Yes sir, we came here because Fate asked us." Tim replied.

* * *

 **Next chapter Dumbledore agrees to smuggle the Teen Titans into Hogwarts and will they finally meet Harry Potter?**

 **Please Follow/Fav ^^**


	3. Chap 3: Last minute preparations

**Sorry if I have not updated the fanfic for a while, I kind of got busy with a few things and got so into playing videogames I have not yet played.**

 **This is probably the last chapter to establish the plot, as far as I know. So in the next days I will take some time to maybe read Prisoner of Azkaban because honestly I have not read any of the books. I only researched differences and read a few summaries.**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Titans and other DC characters belong to DC comics and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own the slight alterations.**

 **Chapter 3: Last minute preparations**

* * *

"I believe there is something that the previous headmasters must have left that only the headmasters are allowed to know." Tim asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes there is young man. Will you all follow me back to the headmaster's office I have something to show you. I wonder when your friend will-" Dumbledore replied. He was not able to finish his question when Bart came back.

"Wow looks like everything was real. Sorry took me longer. I had a nice chat with Sir Nicholas."

"Fascinating young man," Dumbledore said. "We should go to my office now."

They all went to the Headmaster's office and he handed Tim a small box. When Tim opened it he saw a letter and a key.

"What is this key for?" Bart asked.

"That young man is a Gringotts key." Dumbledore replied.

"This letter has a seal that looks like the Helmet of Fate." Tim said as he opened and read the contents of the letter.

* * *

 _Dear people from another world,_

 _We would like to request that this letter be read with others who might come along with you and the current headmaster of Hogwarts alone. I hope I don't need to explain what is going on. But centuries ago someone from your world came to ours. We were unable to find out the reason of this phenomenon until he disappeared. We hope that he was able to return to his world. While he was here, we all helped each other forge something in different aspects of ourselves so as thanks take whatever is in this box. We hope that whatever reason you came here for is for the good of both our worlds therefore we offer you these as assistance from us._

 _Best Wishes,_  
Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

"It seems like are more welcome here than I expected." Tim said.

"And what of the letter?" Snape asked.

"Sorry Professor it's private." Tim replied as he handed the letter to Professor Dumbledore.

"I see, we shall welcome you Teen Titans then to Hogwarts. It will take some time if the founders desired it then I shall follow. Do not worry I trust the professors about this information. We shall discuss the rest of the details tomorrow morning. How about we all tuck in for the night? Minerva could you please escort the kids to the guest rooms they can spend the night here." Dumbledore said.

They went to the guests rooms and got to sleep. Tim and Bart had one room while Rachel had her own. After a short revelation and their memories are back the Titans finally settled a deserved rest but they know the real thing is just about to start.

* * *

The next day it was Bart who woke up early, he stared at the window and saw the Forbidden Forest. After a few minutes Tim woke up.

"Up already?" Tim asked.

"Yeah I haven't eaten anything yesterday and I am getting hungry. You know there are spiders at the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yeah, Harry and Ron met them."

"Who in the right mind would build a school near them? Or why are they still living there?"

"We don't know much of this world. That is why we are going to get to in the next days."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Professor Mcgonagall informed them that the headmaster would like to speak to them before breakfast. They hurriedly took turns in the bath and saw that there were fresh clothes in the cabinet and changed. As they went to the headmaster's office the gargoyle looked at them and stepped aside to let them in.

"Ah, Good morning to you all, I believe you had a nice sleep." Dumbledore greeted them.

"Yes thank you, Professor." Rachel replied.

"Then we shall get to the point then. You said to me that the reason to why you are here has something to do with Harry Potter."

"Yes, the one that asked for us to be here is not sure either." Tim replied. He then said what Doctor Fate told them about the history that happened.

"So this confirms the story of the founders." Dumbledore said.

"What story?" Rachel asked.

"There was this information that was only passed down to the headmasters and headmistress of Hogwarts. That someone from another place came and helped with the founding of Hogwarts. But the founders omitted that information and kept it only for us. That box was also passed down and was only opened last night. Not even headmaster Dippet knew the contents."

"Maybe it was supposed to open to someone who was not from here." Bart concluded.

"I believe that is the likely answer. So I would like to know your plans on this matter."

"As you have heard professor, whether or not this has something to do with Harry Potter we have agreed to help since that is the main reason why we volunteered to come here. Also as we have no concrete knowledge on how to return to our world, we will do what we can to help of the moment. But remember this, we are not your subordinates, we have faced danger more times than I can count so to be clear and we are older than we look. So we WILL operate on our terms. We also will try to follow the rules of this world as possible without compromising our existence." Tim said firmly.

"Very well, if the founders trusted your friend and you trust me with this, I will gladly be of service. As to this matter I also agree to let you stay here as students so you could keep an eye on Harry. You all know that danger seems to like him ever since he knew that he was a wizard. I already contacted a friend that might help you three to get in here without suspicion of the ministry. So after breakfast I will accompany you to Gringotts." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Alright, sounds good to me say, how much did you guys cook?" Bart asked.

"Should be enough, why?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Well being this fast, my metabolism also is kind of fast so let's just say I need tons of food a day."

"I'm sure the house elves can keep up. "

"Alright, race you guys." Bart replied and ran towards the Great Hall first.

"Truly fascinating!" Dumbledore said looking excited.

"Then allow me professor." Rachel said as her soul-self appeared and covered them. After a moment they appeared at the front of the Great Hall.

"A different sort of teleportation what is it I may ask?" Dumbledore asked with awe.

"That is my soul-self professor, something of an astral projection." Rachel replied.

"Ah, I see, very well let's all have breakfast."

They went inside and all sat at the table and ate. Bart had seconds, rather tenths after his first set and they all flooed to the Leaky Cauldron shortly afterwards.

* * *

The moment they came entered the Leaky Cauldron the people seemed to behave a bit as they noticed Dumbledore. There were curious looks at the three of them as they walked out and entered Diagon Alley. The Titans look amazed as seeing Diagon Alley in their own eyes as they walk past the different shops. Shortly after they reached Gringotts and entered. Dumbledore went to the head goblin and greeted him.

"Good day, I would like to inquire of a certain vault please." Dumbledore said.

"What vault would that be headmaster?" the head goblin replied with a serious tone. After flashing the key that came from the box, the head goblin suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe my eyes. Headmaster please proceed to Ragnok's office and show him the key again, he will be the one assisting you."

"Very well, thank you." Dumbledore replied as they headed towards the office of Ragnok. As they entered, Dumbledore flashed the key again.

"I did not expect to see that key ever." Ragnok said.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"Centuries ago before even Gringotts has been built, one of my ancestors was tasked from the headmaster of Hogwarts during his time as a special favor. That he and his family would be keepers of something that the founders of Hogwarts kept later after they founded the school. It was then later transferred here in Gringotts after it was made."

"So there must be something special after all these centuries of being kept a secret." Bart said.

"I don't know. The last goblin to see its contents was my ancestor who stored it here. I would suggest going directly to me headmaster regarding to this vault. Shall we go down then?" Ragnok asked and they all agreed. They took the cart going down the vaults but were surprised that they passed Harry's vault. Going further down, they stopped at vault 716.

"The vault number was changed to avoid suspicions, the key please." Ragnok asked. Professor Dumbledore handed him the key and when he inserted it the vault number changed to 990.

"That is the year where Hogwarts was founded, 990 AD." Dumbledore said.

"It is a small security feature to make sure that the correct people are on front of it. This is something that not every goblin here knows. I am guessing you three are?" Ragnok asked.

"You could say that." Tim replied.

Ragnok then opened the huge door and the Titans where struck. They can't believe their eyes as they saw pile and pile of knuts, sickles and galleons. They all thought that they had more money than Harry himself. Rachel then saw another small box in front of all the money. She entered and opened it revealing another letter.

* * *

 _As you can see, all of this has been accumulated by us founders for as long as we could. We hope that in this small way we can assist you. Once again, Good luck._

 _The Founders_

* * *

"Well this is nowhere near small." Rachel said.

"Might as well pack up guys, we are going to need it." Tim ordered as the three of them took a bit of everything. After that they left Gringotts and Dumbledore handed them the key.

"I know it is rather a bit early to shop for school supplies but you might want to shop for other things like clothes and others you might need now. As I believe the daily prophet would probably be all over this tomorrow about how the headmaster accompanied three strangers, it is wise if you would for the mean time stay at the Leaky Cauldron." Dumbledore said as the three of them chuckled.

"Very well professor." Rachel replied.

"I will have professor Lupin accompany you after lunch." Dumbledore accompanied them back to the Leaky Cauldron and rented a room.

"So we got any plans yet?" Bart asked. They were all inside the room of Tim and Bart.

"I'm not sure but let's just lay low from the start. We will be living with every single student for how long we don't know. It won't take long for them to notice that the foreign students keep disappearing whenever three masked kids pop out." Tim said.

"Ok so how do we do that?" Rachel asked.

"Like I said we lay low, we avoid being seen when something stirs up without suiting up. That way the connection between us and us suiting up will not rise up fast."

"Ok so do we tell who we are to Harry?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, maybe not yet. We are going to know him for a while, but I guess we should vote." Tim suggested.

"I agree we should hide it from him for a while, maybe he won't like the idea that we came here for him." Bart said.

"Alright, let's just vote again when would be the best time."

* * *

After lounging in their rooms to kill time waiting professor Lupin's arrival, he arrived with a letter and documents needed for their identities.

"Thank you professor, everything seems to be in place. All we need to do now is wait until the school starts. I could wire portions of the school but Hogwarts has no electricity." Tm said.

"Yes that is correct young man. I guess you use muggle objects to help with your job."

"Yes sir. We thought you could guide us along Diagon Alley. Maybe purchase a few books that might help know a bit more. Despite having Harry's memories he did not grow up in a magical environment just like Bart and me." Tim said.

"Sure that would be nice."

* * *

A few hours of wandering about in Diagon Alley was very much enjoyable for the Titans and bought a handful of books, quills and other stuff that they could read and study before classes start. Now they are standing outside Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Well what kind of owl we should take? Honestly owls are a faster than snail mail, but nothing can still beat email." Bart said.

"What's email?" Lupin asked.

"Future tech sir, c'mon let's just go inside." Tim said and they walked inside. All kinds of owls was spread all over the store but it was a little bit dark.

"Hey, that owl seems to be hooting towards us." Rachel said while pointing at a Screech owl.

"Maybe he can sense there are two more birds inside." Bart replied laughing.

"Maybe, or maybe she finally found someone she likes." The shopkeeper suddenly said. "Lots of people tried to purchase her but she did not seem to like anyone except you three."

"We'll take her." Bart suddenly said.

"Alright, follow me kids."

They followed the shopkeeper and bought others stuffs like owl treats. They exited Eeylops and went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'll be back after a few days when you buy school supplies. Be careful when going around." Lupin said to them.

"We will Professor, Thank you for staying with us." Rachel replied.

"If you are here for Harry's good, that's enough for me." Lupin replied to them as he left them in their rooms.

"Isn't that a giveaway that we are naming our owl Titan?" Bart asked to Tim.

"It kind of fits and Rachel thinks so, too."

"Fine, so we got any plans for tomorrow? I kind of want to just loaf off a few days." Bart said lazily.

"Not really but I have things to do tomorrow night."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to exchange some of my galleons for sterling pounds. Since a teenager probably can't just go inside and buy things I need and with technology pushed back a bit I will be breaking in a few stores to get them."

* * *

 **There we go, the preparations are finished. Next chapter, the Titans meet Harry and the school year begins.**


	4. Chap 4:Sorting Begins

**Hi guys I am very sorry I have not updated my fic for quite some time. My work opened a new branch and I was assigned to it. Having a few days that have 16-hour shift really took a toll on me and I am very tired and my back hurts. But I was able to add just a little bit everyday so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Titans and other DC characters belong to DC comics and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own the slight alterations.**

 **Chapter 4: Sorting begins**

* * *

The days flew by and the Titans spend it by going all around London knowing that this might be the only time they will be able to. After hearing about the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban they began to hear cautions among witches and wizards.

"It's really a big deal to them that a single person was able to escape Azkaban for like the first time." Tim said.

"Yeah talk about that it happens all the time back home. Since a lot of high-security prisons where made, the only way for villains to escape would be help from outside or an inside job but somehow they still manage." Bart agreed.

"With more than half the population not knowing that magic exists even I would panic." Rachel said.

"Guys look over there." Bart said pointing someone from the crowd. "That looks like Harry Potter."

"Should we introduce ourselves? I heard he came here last night." Rachel asked.

"Yeah I guess it's time, that's weird though isn't he staying with his aunt and uncle?" Tim asked.

"I guess we'll just ask him later let's go." Bart suggested as they walked towards him.

They walked past a few people and saw that Harry was actually looking at the new broom called the Firebolt.

"Hey you interested?" Bart asked him as they approach him.

"Not really. I was just fascinated. But I am happy with my broom. My name is Harry by the way. I don't remember seeing you three before. Are you students at Hogwarts?"

"Actually no we came from America and are transferring to Hogwarts this semester. I'm Bart, this is Tim and Rachel."

"Oh what year would you guys be?" Harry asked.

"We would be 3rd year how about you?"

"Same with me, so I guess we would see each other from now on."

"That sounds about good. Are you buying school stuff?" Tim asked. "We could join you."

"Sure. Are you buying yours, too?"

"No we already had those days ago but we could use the walk."

They went around the shops and helped Harry to purchase most of his books and other supplies. They had launch at the Leaky Cauldron and had a few sundaes at Florean Forstescue's ice cream Parlour. The next few days they hang out and sometimes went to muggle London and do a little shopping and try different cuisines. On the last day of holidays, the Titans joined Harry to look for his friends Ron and Hermione.

"HARRY!"

They turned back and Harry ran towards the boy and girl sitting outside Forstescue's ice cream Parlour.

"Finally, we were not able to catch up with you at the Leaky Cauldron. They said you already left with a company." Ron said.

"Yeah I kind of, wait, how did you know I was at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad told us."

"Hi Harry, who are they?" Hermione asked as she saw the Titans behind him.

"Oh sorry, they are new students at Hogwarts. This is Tim, Bart and Rachel." Harry introduced them and they all took a seat.

"Look at this Harry. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one Unicorn tail-hair, for my new wand." Ron said.

"Oh seems like we have the same wand core. Eight inches, beech, Unicorn tail-hair." Bart said.

"Eight? That seems very short and very rare last I know." Hermione said.

"Don't know this is the first one I tried."

"How about you two?" she asked.

"Nine inches, Aspen, Thestral-tail hair." Tim said.

"Ten inches, Blackthorn, Dragon heart string." Rachel said.

"Thestral? But that core is-"

"Very rare I know, I looked it up a bit after I got my wand." Tim finished for Hermione. She smiled a bit and blushed.

"Well looks like Hermione isn't the only bookworm anymore." Ron said and earned a soft slap from her.

"Nothing's wrong with that the last time I tried." Tim replied.

"So where are you from?"

"We actually came overseas, from New Jersey. We are here to finish our learning at Hogwarts."

"The states? Are there no Magical schools there?" Ron asked.

"There are but we can't really say much. Let's just say we had a little different upbringing than most of your kind. Professor Dumbledore will decide if he will make it public but we are hoping he would not." Bart replied.

"Then why are you saying this to us? And what do you mean different from our kind?" Hermione asked which made Bart looked a little nervous.

"Call it a hunch Hermione. And about being different, I guess you'll see it sooner than later. But like Bart said, if the headmaster will make it public then it will." Tim quickly replied.

"Thanks for covering." Bart whispered to Tim.

"Anyways Scabbers here doesn't look good. Maybe Egypt did not suit him. I want him checked." Ron said as he took out Scabbers from his pocket.

Suddenly Rachel went stiff as she and the rat met eye-to-eye. They paid their ice cream and went across the street to the Magical Menagerie. After going inside the noisy store which has assorted pets, the Titans went inside while Harry and his friends went towards the counter.

"Something wrong Rachel?" Tim asked.

"That rat Ron has, I believe he's not a rat at all."

"You mean a shape shifter?"

"What was it called again an Animagus?" Bart asked.

"Yes. It's weird because I am getting too many emotions, which is not common for an ordinary animal. I also remembered that he said it was his brother's rat first?"

"You think it may be allies with Sirius Black?" Tim asked.

"Maybe, we should keep out for him."

"Alright, if we can't get information regarding Sirius Black from Professor Dumbledore, we'll have to do it ourselves."

They then caught up with Harry and Ron who were on the counter and even the witch from the counter was surprised to see a rat alive for that long. They went out first and planned on how to keep tabs on the rat.

"We have to put a tracer on that rat once I am able to wire most of Hogwarts." Tim whispered.

"Really, Hermione?! He was probably after Scabbers and ME!" Ron scowled as they walked out of the store.

"Honestly Ronald! Crookshanks is nothing like that." Hermione replied cooing her new pet.

"As long as he keeps away from me and Scabbers I guess."

They went back to the Leaky Cauldron and saw the Weasley Family together.

"Hello Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley greeted him.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. These are new people I met today. They will also be studying at Hogwarts as well." Harry introduced Tim, Bart and Rachel.

"Ah the foreign students." Mr. Weasley said. "The ministry had been talking about it the moment Dumbledore requested it."

They all sat down and had lunch while the Titans got to another round of questions. Surprisingly Ginny was able to manage a small hello to Harry and Tim noticed it.

"I'll talk to her." He whispered.

"Hi I'm Tim. How are you?"

"Fine i guess." She replied shyly.

"You seem to have that glow in your eyes when you see Harry. Oh, I don't mean to make fun of you. It's completely fine." He quickly said and she blushed a little bit more.

"So how was Egypt?"

"It was fine. I had a nice time with my brother Bill. He's a curse breaker and he works there." She replied.

"Alright. Try talking to Harry more even if it is short. One day you will be able to talk properly to him." Tim said as he went back to the Titans.

* * *

After spending the night at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry, the Weasleys and the Titans took ministry cars the next day to Platform 9 3/4. After a few goodbyes they boarded the train. They saw that most of the carriages are full and saw someone sleeping alone in one.

"Bart and I will keep looking for one. You can sit with them Rachel."

They went inside and placed their bags and cages at the top compartment.

"Wonder who he is." Ron asked.

"Professor RJ Lupin." Hermione said.

"How does she know everything?" Ron scolded.

"It's on his suitcase Ronald." Hermione replied a matter-of-factly.

"I've got something to tell you." Harry said as he closed the door. He then explained to them that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to kill him. But he was wondering why Mr. Weasley would warn him not to go looking for Sirius Black. After a few minutes Draco Malfoy and his goons came inside.

"I didn't expect that would be harboring the new students Potter." He said. "Trying to grab the spotlight from theirs, eh?"

"What in the blazes are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry retorted. But before Malfoy could respond he saw that there was an adult with them so he and his goons walked away. A few moments later Ginny and Neville joined them. Ginny sat beside Harry as to Rons amusement, she was able to say hello without stuttering in front of Harry. They talked about Hogsmeade and were bummed that Harry can't join because his permission slip was not signed.

"I c-can stay with you if you'd like." Ginny suggested.

"Sure I won't mind. Is that alright with you mate?" Harry asked.

"Alright, but you have to take care of my baby sister."

"I can take care of myself, thank you." Ginny replied coldly and everyone else snickered. Suddenly the train stopped and the lights went out.

"You guys don't think were there yet?" Ron asked as he checked outside the window.

"Does the train usually take stops?" Rachel asked. Then suddenly they felt very cold and some parts of the compartment started feeezing. A hooded figure opened the door and came inside. Its face was not visible and its hands were thin and old. Harry suddenly found it difficult to breathe and he heard someone screaming. Professor Lupin woke up and pointed his wand. But before he coud say a spell, the figure glanced towards Rachel and suddenly flew outside and closed the door.

"Well that was rather odd. Something must have spooked the Dementor." Lupin said.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I think so. What was that?"

"It was a Dementor, guards of Azkaban that was probably looking for Sirius Black. Here are some chocolates. Best if you all should eat it." Lupin explained. "If you'll excuse me I would like to have a word with the driver."

"I heard a woman screaming. Did you guys?"

"No one was screaming Harry." Hermione replied.

"That was horrible mate. I feel like I will never be cheerful again." Ron said.

"You sure you're alright Harry?" Ginny asked not noticing she was holding Harry's hand.

Suddenly the door opened and Tim and Bart rushed in and checked everyone. Rachel looked at them and they both knew that they had something to talk about. The trip resumed after a few minutes and they reached Hogwarts. Ginny joined her yearmates and the Titans went to their separate carriage. As they walked towards the carriage the Titans saw Thestrals pulling the carriages.

"The Thestrals sure are smart not to bump each other." Bart said.

"They can only seen by people who has seen death. Maybe no child here has." Rachel replied. After a few hours they reached the gate and professor Mcgonagall was waiting for them.

"I would like to ask you to stay at the corridors away from the sight of first years. After they are sorted i will open the door and you can go inside." She said.

* * *

Harry and his friends sat down on the Gryffindor table. Dean and Seamus heard rumors that there were new students this year at Hogwarts and that was probably what everyone else was talking about.

"I reckon we would be talking about Dementors tonight, too." Ron grumbled. Obviously he was very hungry.

When the sorting was finished. Some of the students were surprised to see that the Sorting Hat was not returned to the headmaster's office but was set aside. Dumbledore rose from his chair and everyone was very curious to what he would say.

"Good evening to all and welcome to another year at Hogwarts." He said. "Before we partake on our delicious feast i have three very important announcements to make. First of all, i would like to inform you that we have two changes to our staff this year. I am pleased to introduce your new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher is Profesor Remus Lupin."

Everyone gave a round of applause. Harry and his friends understood why he gave them chocolate.

"Next, our Care for Magical Creatures professor has decided to retire to spend more time with his remaining limbs. I am pleased to announce that he will be replaced by none other than our very own Rubeus Hagrid."

Everyone gave another round of applause. The loudness of Harry and his friends' claps is in contrast to how the Slytherin were.

"Secondly, until the moment that Sirius Black is captured, the Dementors of Azkaban will be stationed outside of Hogwarts. Though I am assured that they will not enter the school grounds, I warn everyone to never cross their paths. A Dementor does not separate the one they hunt of the one that gets in their way." Dumbledore added. Almost everyone in the Great Hall was speechless with fear. Professor Mcgonagall stood up and walked towards the door

"And lastly, i know some of you heard rumors that we are having transfer students from the States. I am also glad to inform you that you are correct. I introduce to you Timothy Drake, Bartholomew Allen III and Rachel Roth. I would advise you all to minimize your questions about their past as they have not been raised as a common witch or wizard but are capable to be third years." Dumbledore finished as the Titans walked inside and everyone was staring at them. Tim was the first to be sorted.

" _Aaahh, someone from another world, a world so vast and infinite. I can see you are here for an important mission. I would put you to where you would belong young robin but you need to keep an eye on him_." The hat said to him. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Bart was next to be sorted. After the hat was placed on him, it had a little trouble trying to sort his thoughts. "GRYFFINDOR!"

When it was Rachel's turn, the hat was very silent and still for a brief moment. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally shouted.

When the feast began, the other houses were a bit jealous that Gryffindor gained three new students. Most of the girls in every year were whispering about how handsome Tim was and Cho Chang is one of them. There was something about him she thought that she can't take her eyes off him. After a very delicious feast, the headmaster excused everyone to bed. The Titans then asked for him to meet them at the headmaster's office.

"Very well, the password is-"

"That won't be necessary headmaster, we will find our way." Tim said as they politely walked away.

* * *

When the opening feast has been finished Professor Dumbledore went inside his office. He suddenly found it was complete dark. When he tried to light the candles he heard a calm yet very firm voice.

"Hello headmaster."

He turned around and saw three people inside the room with him.

* * *

 **As I am posting this, I still have not started writing the next chapter but now that everything is in place at work, I am hoping to be able to right more.**

 **As always please R &R.**


	5. Chap 5: The Secret of the Chamber

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans and other DC characters belong to DC comics and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own the slight alterations.**

 **Chapter 5: The Secret of the Chamber**

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was very much amazed on how these people got inside the office without the password or much less if they used the door. He saw a girl covered with a purple cloak, a boy covered in a black cape wearing a domino mask and another boy wearing a yellow and red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest.

"Good evening professor we are the Teen Titans. I am Robin, this Raven and Kid Flash."

"I see, these are your true forms. I was wondering how you would present yourselves." Dumbledore replied.

"This is how. Consider it both a surprise and warning. We'll be watching." Raven said as a bright lightning bolt stroked Dumbledore blind. When he opened his eyes they were gone.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ron are going upstairs to their new dormitory room.

"Who do you reckon our dorm mates are?" Ron asked.

"Maybe Neville, Dean and Seamus again."

As they enter they checked the names on the luggage.

"Hey we are with the new guys, Bart and Tim." Harry said.

"Well that seems new. You see the way Hermione talks to Tim?"

"Not really. Why what's wrong Ron?

"It's nothing."

"Looks like we are with you guys for the year." Bart said as he and Tim entered.

"First time sharing a room?" Harry asked.

"Not really. We have a headquarters back at home." Bart replied as he got comfy on his bed. Though he was not lying it confused Harry, Ron and the just entered Neville.

"Looks like you guys know each other already. I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Pleasure to meet you Neville." Tim replied.

"You know what is weird. That everyone is told not to question anything about you guys. Don't tell me you guys are criminals of some. Did you manage to fool Dumbledore?" Ron wondered.

"No Ron we are not criminals. But given the right situations, we might pass a slip on Dumbledore if we work hard enough. Ha ha ha!" Bart replied.

"Alright let's cut this one out before we go into the more personal stuff." Harry replied.

"I agree on that one. So what subjects are you guys excited about?" Tim asked.

"Herbology of course!" Neville replied.

"Nothing in particular for me." Ron said.

"Same goes for me. What did you guys take from the selective courses?" Bart asked as he got comfortable on his bed.

"Ron, Neville and I took Divination and Care of Magical Creatures." Harry said.

"Looks like me and Rachel will be joining you on Care for Magical Creatures. Ol Tim here took Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies with me. Rachel took Divination too I think. I'll be off to sleep guys so good night." Bart said as he closed his curtains and got to sleep.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow I guess." Ron said as he also closed his curtains and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day most of the students were very excited but some were still talking about the Dementor on the train yesterday.

"At least they have something else to talk about anyway." Ron said as he filled his plate with loads of bacon."

"I think you might have a rival on those bacons Ron." Hermione said to him. They were all sat at their usual spots at the Gryffindor table and beside them were Tim, Bart and Rachel. They could see that Bart also filled his own plate with lots of food and were gobbing it down.

"Well I guess. Not that much good food from where you came from?" he asked.

"Not really I just eat much." Bart replied while still eating.

"Ron that was rude." Hermione scolded him.

"It's fine really I kind of get that a lot."

"Well looks like everyone has settled in." Fred suddenly said out of the blue. "Here are your timetables. I hope any of you three considered joining Quidditch. It would be a very interesting year just to add annoyance to the Slytherins on our first game."

"We're not yet sure. But we'll inform Professor Mcgonagall." Tim replied.

"Alright mate. Have a good day guys." George said as they left.

"Hermione how in the world are you going to go to three classes at once, you have to be two places at once?" Ron asked her.

"Don't be silly Ron, pass the marmalade please." She replied.

* * *

After eating breakfast, they all went to their respective classes. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Rachel seemed to be lost since the Divination classroom is located somewhere in the north tower. Rachel who is secretly using her soul-self to scan their route was hiding it in a few lucky guesses. Along the way they were helped by a knight named Sir Cagodan. His portrait helped them get to the Divination classroom where they saw it was like an attic.

When the class was over Hermione was in an annoyed mood because she was saying how stupid Divination a class was.

"I tell you Ancient Runes is a better subject." She said.

"And complicated, hold up. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You have to be at two classes at once." Ron said.

"Seriously Ronald, how can you be two places at the same time?" she replied but the Titans are looking at each other.

"She was with us the entire time." Bart whispered.

"I'll ask professor Mcgonagall after class." Tim replied.

"Settle down now everyone." Professor Mcgonagall said as she entered the room.

"Today is our first class this year but we will be learning something new right at the beginning. Everyone pay attention because I believe it will be an interesting topic to all."

She then transformed into a tabby cat but everyone was not shocked as they should be.

"Now this is a first one too." She said after transforming back. "Does this have something to do with your Divination class?" she asked. Most of the students were able to give a nod.

"I see. So, which one of you is going to die this year?"

"Me professor." Harry was able to reply.

"Then let me say that she has predicted the death of at least one student every year but all of them are alive as of the moment. It is a way to stir up the class. Now everyone focus we will be learning about Animagus."

* * *

After the class was over the titans stayed to ask about Hermione.

"Professor how is she able to take three classes at once?" Rachel asked.

"I know it has to be some kind of space warping magic." Tim said.

"I would like to know why this interests to you three."

"Curiosity professor, but it's not like we want that. We are concern about her well being though." Tim replied.

"Very well, I gave her a time-turner at the beginning of the semester after I asked if she was interested in taking a little bit more than the elective. She agreed to the terms. She can rewind time just enough to take the classes at once."

"Won't that exhaust her? I mean she is still moving in real time right?"

"Like I said she has agreed to the terms Mr. Drake."

"Thank you professor we won't tell anyone."

The Titans then went down to have lunch. Surprisingly some of the Hufflepuff boys were staring at them actually most of the tables are staring at them.

"Hey mates, I would like to say that there is a small secret that Hogwarts is hiding." George suddenly said as he sat beside them.

"What would that be?" Tim asked.

"It's called the Hogwarts mill. An object that absorbs all the rumors so it could spread all around within seconds. For the first time I guess it's on Gryffindor's side so keep it up mates." He answered as he left with Fred.

"What's he talking about?" Rachel asked.

"You know earning more points from small things is amazing but earning them in Muggle Studies is pathetic right?" Draco said nearby. "I mean, why someone would be so good at that topic sounds barmy for a wizard."

"It means I have a little more free space in my brain to spare Mr. Malfoy." Tim said calmly.

"Space for useless things I should say Drake." He retorted.

"Maybe, but I am not all words unlike you."

"How dare you?" Draco replied angrily as he stood up.

"I really do dare you." Tim replied as he also stood up and walked towards him. "They say a wizard is nothing without his wand. Prove it to me. If you can make me sit back without using magic I'll bow down to your right now. I will not stop you but I will defend myself with my two fingers."

After that threat everybody in the Great Hall is now looking at them. Surprisingly the teachers are but they are not doing anything to stop them and the Titans where laughing. Draco was now nervous as everybody was looking at him.

"Fine you daft foreigner!" he replied as he rushed forward to push Tim back. But Tim was able to side step and trips his foot. As Draco was to fall down to the table Tim stops him by using his two fingers and putting it on his forehead and pushing him back to his feet.

"I guess it is true after all. But don't worry, it doesn't make you less of a wizard." Tim said as he came back to his lunch.

"You'll pay for that!" Draco retorted and took his wand.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Let's not push your luck now Mr. Malfoy. You don't want to be the early bird in the infirmary now would you?" Bart said glaring at him.

"My father will hear about this you foreigners!" he said as he ran outside, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Tim then received a few pats from his fellow Gryffindors and a lot of soulful looks from a few girls.

"That was awesome mate. Where did you learn to do that?" Seamus and Dean asked him.

"My mentor taught me a few things. He's a muggle you see but he had martial arts training."

"Awesome! Is that how you got loads of points during Muggle Studies?"

"Yeah. But it's not just me though, Bart also has a few points in Muggle Studies."

"Keep it up mate! We might win the House Cup with no ease at this rate."

"Tim, Rachel and I are heading down for Magical Creatures." Bart said.

"Sure I'll catch up with you guys later." He replied and they left with Harry and his friends.

* * *

After eating lunch Tim walked around the castle and when he was near the girl's bathroom in the first floor, he saw a faint light. Making sure no one was around he quickly went inside and locked the door.

"Who are you? What are you doing in a girls bathroom?" a voice of a girl said.

"Oh Hi, you must be Myrtle." Tim said.

"You're new. I have never seen you in the castle." Myrtle said, floating in the air.

"Yeah I'm kind of new. Does that happen often?" he asked as he pointed the sink with the snake on the tap which was glowing.

"No that's the first time I saw it. Why bother with that when you can know other things." She replied twirling her hair.

"Maybe next time Myrtle I got to go." Tim replied as he went out.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. The Titans are somewhere out the grounds and are whispering.

"Yeah and I asked Myrtle if that has ever happened and she said no." Tim replied.

"She could be just lying to get your attention." Bart said.

"Alright, Bart has a point here Tim. We have to start thinking of ideas."

"Well we can't just ask the professors because the Chamber of Secrets was thought to be a nonexistent."

"And Harry is the only one who opened it so far but it did not glow like that." Bart added.

"We need to get in the Chamber of Secrets to find out about it." Tim replied.

"When? There is not even a second that this place has no people in some way." Bart retorted. "Don't forget Harry is currently the only one who can open it."

"You're not considering that we tell Harry all of this right?" Rachel asked.

"I think we should and soon. He deserves to have a normal life, as normal as a wizard could get but he is stuck with this and the reason we came here was to help, but he will need to help us so we could help him." Tim said to the both of them.

"Surely even you three would know the meaning of curfew overseas." Professor Snape suddenly said behind them.

"Of course Professor. We'll return back to the tower." Tim said as they went up leaving Snape with a very distraught face.

* * *

 **Next Chapter will start the Revelation Arc. The titans will reveal themselves for the first time to Hogwarts. How will Harry react to this and will he help the Titans.**

 **I hope you guys like it so far and sorry if I have not updated in a very long time. I sort of fell out of mood while working on my life and I guess The Flash put me back to it. I am currently shipping SnowBarry and I would like to receive recommendations on fluffy fanfics of them. I am also planning to do another crossover series with the Flash and probably Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger but it would probably just a short one.**

 **Please rate and review I would like to hear more inputs about this. Thanks.**


	6. Chap 6: The Time to Reveal Part 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans and other DC characters belong to DC comics and Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own the slight alterations.**

 **Chapter 6: The Time to Reveal Part 1**

* * *

After a few days the Titans were planning when and what to tell Harry.

"We'll tell him after Defense of the Dark Arts." Tim said. They are currently whispering in a secluded corridor.

"We can tell him _there_." Rachel said after exiting the Potions classroom. Their next class was Defense against the Dark Arts.

"How did you do that Hermione?"

"Stop pestering me Ron!"

The Titans were looking at them knowing that Hermione must have Time Travelled from another class. As they went inside the classroom they saw that Professor Lupin has cleared the chairs and tables to one side. There is a closet in the middle of the room.

"Leave your bags on one side and gather around the center." Professor Lupin told them and the closet started to budge. "Now tell me does anyone know what a boggart is?"

* * *

That night during dinner everyone is very excited about Defense against the Dark Arts. For quite some time that class is fun because of all the practical lessons that are happening. As everyone was happily chatting or eating dinner, Tim asked Harry for a moment outside the hall.

"We would like to invite you later after everyone has been asleep to meet us at the common room. We have a lot of things we wish to tell you. You can bring Ron and Hermione if you want."

"Alright but what is this about?"

"You'll know later." Tim replied. They went back into the hall and saw that some of the Gryffindors were formed around a table.

"Bloody hell I have never seen Ron so close to be defeated." Dean said. There was a chess match happening at the table.

"Rachel has been trying chess back home for quite a while now. I never got the chance to play against her but now I know how good she is." Tim said laughing.

The match was nearly ending with Ron having his king but all his pawns left and Rachel has her king, queen, and a bishop left.

"I surrender." Rachel suddenly said that shocked everybody else. "My bishop is out of place to be able to counter your possible move Ron."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief but everyone was amazed to see that kind of match. As dinner ended, the students went out and headed out the common room.

"Hey, Tim talked to me earlier he said that they had something to tell me." Harry said his friends. "He also said you guys could come if you want."

"Us, why?" Ron asked.

"Not sure but sure sounds important. What about you Hermione?"

"Alright but it better not be that long I still have a few lessons I need to check up on."

* * *

"Harry, we'll wait for you downstairs." Tim said to him before going downstairs. They are at their dorm and Neville was preparing to sleep while Ron was eating some chocolates.

"Where are you going Harry?" Neville asked.

"Just going down for a chat with Tim."

"Alright see you in the morning."

Harry and Ron went downstairs and saw Hermione with the Rachel.

"Where are Tim and Bart?" Ron asked.

"I shall take you to them. I would like to say that you don't have to be afraid and hear us out." Rachel replied and raised her hand and a black hole appeared.

"If you may step in, I shall take you to Tim and Bart."

Harry and his friends passed through and they found themselves in another room. They saw two people standing at the center.

"Who are you? Rachel I thought you…" Harry was not able to finish his sentence when he turned around and saw a hooded figure behind them.

"Hello Harry, glad you could make it." Tim said removing his mask.

"Tim? What are you wearing?"

"Sit down we have a lot to tell you."

After a few minutes of condensed back stories to tell and prove of their existence in this world, Harry and his friends were at least convinced of their existence.

"So let me get this straight, you came here to help Harry because some doctor told you that some kind of portal is opening from our world to yours and Harry is the cause of it?" Ron asked them again.

"Maybe the cause of it, we are still not sure how the rift was made in the first place." Bart said.

"That is what you guys meant when you said that you had a different upbringing, you are not real witches and wizards." Hermione said.

"Sharp as ever Hermione, you can put it that way but Raven has real magic." Tim said and she blushed a little bit.

"How about you both then, what can you do?" Harry asked.

"I am a speedster so I have super speed." Bart said.

"Super speed?"

"Let me show you." Bart replied and speeds away. Moments later he reappeared and gave them some treats from Honeydukes.

"Woah!" Ron exclaimed.

"So super speed literally says it all, I can move in super speed."

"How about you Tim?" Harry asked.

"I don't really have powers, just an ordinary guy."

"But don't be fooled he is a part of a legacy that not anyone can fit." Raven added.

"I am convinced a little but what are you going to do from now?" Harry asked.

"When you guys were at class a few days ago I saw the sink that leads to the Chamber of Secrets glow. Whatever it means, we must know. We would need your help Harry to go back there."

"I'll do what I can." Harry replied

"Tim there is something just out of Hogsmeade." Raven suddenly said. "It's not human or any creature I know."

"Alright we have a lot of time to answer more of your questions in the future. Raven, take them back to the castle, I'll contact you when we need pick up." Tim said.

"Wait I'll go with you." Harry suddenly said.

"Are you crazy mate?" Ron questioned him.

"No, if what you say is true then I need to see it for myself."

"Fine, but you do everything I say." Robin replied putting his mask back.

"I'll do a quick recon." Kid Flash suggested before speeding away.

"West Side." Bart said returning. "But you have to see this one for yourself cause I don't know if you would believe me."

"Alright take Harry and hide him." Robin said. Raven opened a portal and led Ron and Hermione in.

"Be careful, mate." Ron said. The portal closed behind them and they are back at the Gryffindor common room.

"Will they be alright?" Hermione asked.

"We are the Teen Titans Hermione, Harry is in good hands." Raven replied to her. "Go get some sleep both of you. Harry will see you in the morning."

"Alright, Good night Raven."

Meanwhile back at Hogsmeade Robin was able to catch up to Kid Flash and Harry who are both hiding behind some bushes.

"Where are they?" Robin asked.

"Over there."

"Is that Catman and Heat Wave?" Robin asked as he saw two black figures that resembled them.

"If I just told you," Kid Flash replied."You would have not believed me."

"Alright Harry whatever happens stay here." Robin ordered. "Kid Flash Heat Wave is yours."

They both charged at their respective enemies.

* * *

Robin charged and threw a birdarang towards Catman but he was able to deflect it. He took out his battle staff and attacked Catman with it. Catman pulled out a knife and began to fight back. Robin noticed that he did show any signs of emotions at all but whatever this creature he was fighting moves almost like Catman.

 _This is not going to end in my favor if this continues_

Robin said and fired his grapple at the chest of Catman. Suddenly a bolt of electricity ran along the line and electrocuted Catman. The sudden shock distorted the enemy's form.

"A boggart? Robin was surprised. He did not expect a boggart to be out in the open and with a form for no one to fear. He took out his wand and used Riddikulus but instead of transforming into something funny, it exploded.

* * *

Kid Flash ran circles around Heat Wave, trying to confuse him for a while. He tried rapid punches all over his back, sides, and face but all it did was small flinches.

 _Totally not Mick Rory and not human but this thing fires more accurate and careful._

Kid Flash had an idea and removed Heat Wave's Heat Gun and ran back to Hogsmeade and looked for a rope. He saw one near a well and ran back and tied him up. Heat Wave was now struggling to break free.

"Well my little friend seems like when you tried to become human you get human strength too."

* * *

"Kid Flash it's a boggart!" Robin shouted. "Electricity and Riddikulus can destroy it."

Kid Flash ran circles and once he generated enough energy he used the lightning behind him and directed it to Heat Wave. Using the momentum he took out his wand and aimed a Riddukulus spell moments after the lightning bolt hit. Heat Wave then exploded leaving a small portion of black powder.

"I thought boggarts can't be killed?" Kid Flash asked.

"They can't," Robin replied and kneeling down the ground and took samples from both of their opponents. "Maybe it has something to do with why they have those forms and how they can take form without the purpose of scaring anyone.

"Harry you still there?" Kid Flash shouted.

"Yup still right here," Harry said coming out of the bushes. "That was awesome! How do you guys move like that? And those stunts you pulled off were amazing!"

"It's kind of what we do." Robin replied. "We need to get back to the castle."

Robin pressed his communicator in his ear and called for Raven to pick them up. She appeared from her portal and took Robin to a secret place. Harry and Kid Flash were taken back to the castle and told Harry that he should get some sleep and they would see everybody tomorrow.

* * *

The next day they woke all up early and are at the Great Hall for an early breakfast.

"You should have seen seem both." Harry said. "It was like they were flying."

"Actually she does fly." Bart said.

"You might want to keep it a low profile Harry." Tim whispered to him.

"Sorry guys.

"So who were those people last night?" Hermione asked.

"They were not exactly people Hermione but they were Heat Wave and Catman." Tim replied. "They were boggarts who choose those forms and somehow fought like the real thing."

"Should we tell Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. "This is escalating a little too fast. What if they attacked the castle?"

"This is our job Hermione and we intend to do it on our own besides if they decided to attack they would have by now." Tim replied. "And even if they past the wave of Dementors around everyone in here knows how to repel them anyway."

"I guess you are right." Hermione said.

"We still need to find a way to go inside the Chamber of Secrets without anyone knowing." Rachel said after eating her bacon. "It's a wonder that people are comfortable even if it just happened last year."

"Maybe it is because of all the trouble in the past years that people get used to what happens in Hogwarts." Ron replied.

"I guess you are right." She replied.

"By the way Tim," Harry said. "I thought about this last night and I wanted you to teach me with the things you know. Anything so that I may fight like you did last night."

"That would be a smart move Harry given the circumstances but it took me several months and with different mentors all teaching me something different and the next one just gets harder." He replied. "This would probably overload you with your studies too. But we could start putting you in shape."

"Putting me in shape?"

"Yeah some moves can't are not simply being done. They are learned and practice." Tim explained. "So we'll find some time and do simple exercise to put you in shape and make you a bit alert on foot."

"Alert on foot?"

"You play Quidditch and a Seeker, so you know how to focus on the task on hand while scanning the area. You just need to channel that focus when you are not on a broom."

"Sure I'll do that."

"You two can join if you want especially you Ron it might help you on being a Keeper."

"Ok I guess." Ron replied.

"Maybe that will make you persevere to study something on your own." Hermione added.

"Whatever."

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall closed. It startled everyone and saw that Dumbledore closed them.

"Everyone is to stay here at the Great Hall at the moment because it seems that a few Dementors are at the Lake are getting near here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "Now me and a few of our teachers will go out and investigate the situation while all of you stay here."

The students suddenly piled up near the windows and did see that there were a few Dementors slowly flying towards the castle though from a high point.

"Wait, what is that?" a student pointed out.

Everyone saw a small black hole appeared before the Dementors and that very familiar hooded figure flew out.

* * *

 **And I am back!**

 **Been so long since that last update but this story is just on hiatus and not dead, I have just been busy with work and playing too much video games but I am unemployed again and is looking for that "right" job. I made this hard decision so I could have the willpower to actually look for it.**

 **If you like the stories please R &R and leave a comment or question I would glady answer it.**


End file.
